


HerHisHer story? (Philosophers stone)

by Kaminari_Simp7477



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari_Simp7477/pseuds/Kaminari_Simp7477
Summary: Cassiopeia Potter is reading her life story, including her future, in the form of an alternate dimension male version of herself books. What could go wrong? Fem harry (Some things will be off canon in future chapters) First in series
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potters or any characters.

Cassiopeia Potter was sat in the school library, the task was in two days, She had her plan, but she was stressed. Ron wasn't talking to her, and Hermione had obviously picked his side, since she hadn't talked to Cassi since that Halloween night. Meaning she had had more time alone than ever because most of the school wouldn't even look at her, and when they did it was to glare or show their Potter stinks badges. Basically, the library has been her home since her name came out of the goblet of fire.

She lifted her head when she heard footsteps approach. It was Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred and George Weasley in the library, the world is ending." She joked.

"Ha ha." They said sarcastically in sync. She grinned at them.

"So, what are you guys really doing in here?" She questioned.

"Just wondering, looking for prank victims." They replied.

"How about Ron?" She scowled.

"An excellent idea." They grinned, almost evilly.

"So why are-"

"You here?" They asked.

"Just finalizing my plans for the first task." She muttered.

"You know what it is?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well? What is it?" Fred said.

"I have to get past a dragon." She deadpanned. They stared at her with their mouths dropped open.

"well, that'll-"

"Be a challenge." They said.

"You don't say?" She said sarcastically. They shrugged unhelpfully.

"What do you say about Ron going blond?" Fred asked.

"I want nothing more." She said with such honesty that the twins smirked.

"I'll pay you to do it." A voice from behind them said. Ther stood, his arms crossed leaning against a bookshelf, was Draco Malfoy. The twins immediately got defensive.

"What do you want Malfoy?" they said in sync.

"Guys, its fine, me and him are civil," Cassi said from her seat.

"Civil?" They spluttered. "Since when?"

"Since he has been the only one talking to me for the past few weeks." She retaliated. "I'm always in here nowadays and we actually started talking, turns out he isn't a complete prick, after all, we're friends now, kinda."

"And she isn't a complete prissy princess after all." He snarked back.

"I never thought id see the day," Fred said sarcastically, mock fainting into his brothers waiting arms.

"They grow up so fast." George mock sobbed into Fred's chest. Cassi and Draco stared back, utterly unamused. The twins shrugged back, unapologetically.

"How did this truce actually happen?-"

"-and how did no one notice?" They asked.

"We just had a few conversations, then it turned into friendly banter and before we knew it, we were friends," Draco explained.

"And people are more focused on insulting me than to see if I've made new friends, especially someone who is supposed to hate me," Cassi said, completely unaffected. The three boys winced at how emotionless her voice was when saying that.

"I think we have a lot more prank targets than we thought, Gred."

"Right you are Forge."

"I'll gladly help." Draco offered. They looked at him in surprise, so he elaborated.

"Cassi is quickly becoming my best friend. She is the only one who doesn't be my friend just because of my family. So you can understand my protectiveness." The twins nodded, they were wary, but they could be civil, maybe friends with him, only because he had helped Cassi when no one else would even look at her without glaring.

"So... back to my life-threatening problem." Cassi cut in. They all jumped, then nodded.

"I'm thinking of summoning my broom, Draco has been helping me with the summoning charm. I perfected it yesterday."

"Which is good timing, since the task is in two days." Draco intervened. She nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope everything goes as plan."

* * *

It did. Mostly. She got hit by the spiked tail, but nothing serious, it was fixed in less than an hour. Ron and Hermione had come to apologize, but Cassi quickly intervened.

"I can't let it go, you turned on me so fast, like the school did in first and second year. I know I will forgive you, eventually, but not yet." She explained. The two had a sad look but understood and nodded.

There was a party in the common room, but Cassi didn't feel like it, so she went to the library, which was deserted. She went to the table at the very back, hidden behind stacks of books.

"Hey," Draco said from behind her.

"Hi."

"Thought you would be celebrating, the twins ran past me a few minutes ago, looking like they robbed the kitchen for everything it had. Said something about a party." He said, grinning.

"Now that I've got past a Dragon, they welcome me back with open arms. The house, Ron, Hermione... Everyone." She growled bitterly. "Only now that I proved myself they're nice to me."

"You don't need them, you've got me... and maybe the twins." He drawled proudly.

"Careful, your ego is showing." She giggled. Then sighed. "Yeah, you three were the only ones who actually supported me."

"And we'll keep supporting you." He said firmly. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

A Ball. That's what McGonagall had said. Cassi blinked, then groaned into her hands. Great, perfect, fantastic. She had never danced in her life, and to hell with the dance lessons. Class was over now, she fled. Obviously, to her hidden table in the library, where the twins and Draco already where. They had all gotten closer the past month since the task. You may as well call them best friends.

"I take it you know," Draco stated, reading her face. Sher groaned again, they laughed.

"I've never even been to a birthday party, nevermind a ball, forget about dancing." She mumbled. "Apparently I need a date because I'm a champion."

"Have fun with that," George said nonchalantly. She scowled at him.

"I can teach you to dance." Draco piped up, then shrugged. "I've been to enough lessons and balls to be okay at it."

"Thank you so much." Cassi sighed in relief. "I wasn't going to the lessons."

* * *

It was finally winter break, everyone was in the great hall, eating lunch, when a flash of light occurred, right in front of Cassi. from that light came a box, engraved on it her name in elegant curves. The box itself was about the size to hold a single book, though that meant nothing, since magic is involved. She immediately backed up, wary with her wand pointed at it. The headmaster was nearing with his eyes on the box.

"Miss Potter, may I have a look at this box." He asked.

"Have at it." Was her reply.

He walked over it, and without any hesitation, attempted to open it. It didn't budge. Then proceeded to try using magic, which had the same effect.

"It seems that only Miss Potter can open it." Was what he said.

She hesitated a moment, before giving in to her curiosity and walking up to it. Her fingers hovered over it, before she opened it. Inside was not one, but seven books, all titled blurred out, and an envelope with her name on. She quickly grabbed it and tore it open.

"If you would be so kind, to read it aloud for us?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded slightly.

**Dear all,**

**Inside this box, are books of the past and future. Specifically Cassiopeia Potters. Although, these books are of an alternate dimension, so you will be reading it from a Male version of Cassi called Harry Potter. All of the events will be the same, apart from partners, and what has happened since the first task. Since then much has gone off the timeline. There are some rules though:**

**1\. You must have Cassiopeias permission to read these books, as it will affect her directly.**

**If it is agreed that you will read them, magic like this has a drawback. Since it will be from a (Male) version of her point of view, Cassi will be feeling all that is read.**

**For example, if she is sad in the book, she will feel so here, same with injuries, but you will only feel them, they won't actually appear. 3. If the books are to be read, an oath shall be made by all but Cassi stating they will not utter any information they hear from this book to anybody who has not been here for the reading.**

**Onto other matters, Some others should appear in the hall right now.**

As the words were said those who appeared were:

The Weasley family

Mr. and Mrs Malfoy

Minister Fudge

Kingsly Shacklebolt

Tonks

Barty Crouch Sr

Sirius Remus

Oliver Wood

Amelia Bones

They were quickly informed of the situation and Cassi continued once done.

**Before someone goes off about Sirius, he is innocent, if you desperately need to arrest someone, check Moody, he isn't who he seems. You may also want to check the trunk in his office.**

Everyone jumped into action. Kingsly sent a stunner at Moody and went over to him, finding a flask containing polyjuice. He informed Crouch, who immediately put the imposter under arrest.

"Severus, might you have a vial veritaserum on your person?" Snape handed it over without a word. They administered it quickly.

"What is your name?"

"Bartimus Crouch Jr." Silence. Everyone turned to Crouch Sr, who was frozen in shock, along with everyone else.

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure Cassiopeia Potter survives and wins the tri wizard tournament."

"Why?"

"The cup is going to be a portkey to a graveyard, where my lord will be waiting to be resurrected."

Horrified silence.

"Who is 'your lord'?" Fudge asked nervously.

"Lord Voldemort."

"This must be a lie." Fudge announced frantically, no one paid him any attention, everyone was busy panicking.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. "This has not happened, these books have been sent to prevent this future from being a reality."

This calmed most down, happy that they had a chance to change the future.

"Since this isn't Moody, where is the real Moody?" Asked Kingsly, puzzled.

"In the trunk." Answered Tonks, walking into the hall. "That's what the note meant, Moody was kept in the trunk. Probably kept close for quick access for the polyjuice. He is in the hospital wing, he will be healed in around an hour."

"Good," Dumbledore said, happy that his old friend was okay. "please continue Miss Potter."

**So, just to be clear, only Cassiopeia can let others read the books, she can do as she pleases with the books, as she has to pay the price of the magic.**

**Hogwarts is basically frozen in time, once the books are finished, you may leave, and it will be as no time has passed in the outside world. so, take as long as you need.**

**Good luck.**

"Let me get this right," Cassi started incredulously. " We, with my permission, will be reading my life, but from a male me perspective. And I have to feel all of what happens in the book, including future events."

Everyone processed this, they had a chance to change the future, at the cost of reading a male Cassiopeias life. And her having to relive it all.

"Can I ask all students to return to their common rooms, and your head of house will be sent to collect you once everything has been sorted out," Dumbledore announced to the students.

The students all started moving, Cassi grabbing the box with the books, because, it is her life in them.

* * *

Cassi stare at the book sat at her feet from the couch. Inside them may be the way to defeat Voldemort, once and for all. But she would have to relive all of her 'adventures'. She knew what that entailed. Dementors, Basilisk, quidditch matches, Dursleys, and everything in between. She wasn't too keen on the idea of everyone in the school, and then some, reding of her adventures through her time at Hogwarts.

"You aren't really thinking about going through with this, right?" Asked Fred from beside her, George being on the other side.

"You heard the note, people in the school die, we could stop it." She answered distantly.

"Yeah, but you have to pay the price." George retaliated.

"I can live with that."

"The note didn't specify who dies, what if it's you?" Fred asked gently.

"..."

"You can't risk it."

"I have to." By now the whole common room was listening.

"No, you don-"

"Yes, I do! I would be so selfish to not read them."

"You're not going to be swayed?"

"No." She said firmly.

"Then we will be there every step of the way." They chorused. She smiled gratefully at them. Everyone was surprised, when did the twins and Cassi Potter get close?

Ron and Hermione were glad that, even if it wasn't them, Cassi had some friends to help her.

McGonagall rushed in and said, "You may now go back to the great hall." And ushered them all out.

* * *

Once they arrived in the Great hall, everyone saw that, where the four tables had been, was now couches and beanbags all centered so that it can be friend groups around a table each. Gryffindors were the first house in so Cassi, Fred, and George claimed an area near the middle of the hall. Sirius and Remus entered and spotted them. They made a beeline and sat on a couch to the right of theirs. Then in came the Slytherins, Draco, as soon as he had seen them went over and sat on the couch, next to Cassi. Sirius and Remus had a shocked look, but a warning look from Cassi had them biting their tongues.

Many others in the hall were rightly shocked, but also kept quiet. Everyone else soon followed, including Moody. Crouch Jr had been restrained and kept in a separate room, and Crouch Sr was in the hospital wing, after being found that he was under the imperious curse.

"So Miss Potter, Have you made your decision?" Questioned the headmaster.

"We can read them on two conditions: 1. We make the oath, so nobody can speak of what happens in the books to anybody out of this room. 2. There are no punishments for past...and future actions, for anybody." She said stubbornly.

The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment, before finally nodding and took out his wand.

"Can everyone please take out their wands," He asked.

"You can borrow mine Sirius," Cassi whispered to him, and he took it gratefully.

"Please repeat after me, though replace my name with your own

, **I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hereby swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything of the nature of the books that we are about to read, connected to Cassiopeia Potter**

**So Mote be** **it."**

After the jumble of words, due to everyone talking over each other, a white light flashed from each wand, sealing the oath.

"It seems we can now start. Who would like to read?" Dumbledore questions.

A Sea of hands go up.

"If I may headmaster, I have a charm, so that the book will float to a different person randomly, after each chapter." Said Professor Flitwick. The headmaster nodded. "Random izvēlēties"

The first book glowed, then floated over to Professor sprout. She gently plucked the book from the air, then said with a loud voice:

Chapter 1: The boy who lived


	2. Chapter 2: PS-The boy who lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia Potter is reading her life story, including her future, in the form of an alternate dimension male version of herself books. What could go wrong? Fem harry (Some things will be off canon in future chapters) First in series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters.

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter or any characters**

** Chapter One: The boy who lived **

"Boy who li-? Oh yea, I'm a boy in this, aren't I?" Cassi said sheepishly, to the amusement of those around her.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley . . . thank you very much.**

"You're very much not welcome, not at all." The twins chorused.

**They were the last . . . strange or mysterious-**

"Boring!" Some Gryffindors booed.

**-because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Of course not, Merlin forbid," Ron said sarcastically. He was only a couch away, with the rest of his family, bar the twins.

**Mr. Dursley was . . . which made drills.**

Draco looked confused. Cassi saw and smiled.

"A tool used to make holes in materials." He nodded in understanding

**He was a big, beefy . . . very large mustache.**

"Delightful," Lavender said, grossed out.

**Mrs. Dursley was . . . the usual amount of neck-**

"She makes up where he doesn't have." Blaise Zabini muttered.

**-which came in very useful . . . had a small son called Dudley-**

"That actually says small?" Cassi says incredulously. "It has to be a typo."

Those who had met him snorted in agreement.

**-and in their opinion, there was no ﬁner boy anywhere.**

"I could name a few," Ginny muttered sarcastically.

**The Dursleys had everything . . . Somebody would discover it.**

The twins' eyes widened in excitement...

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

...And their eyes dulled.

"What's wrong with the Potters?" Many shouted in offense for Cassi, who remained unbothered.

**Potter was Dursley's . . . pretended she didn't have a sister-**

Everyone frowned, she shouldn't do that.

**-because her sister and her husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Not a word." All of the Ravenclaws and Hermione muttered.

**The Dursleys shuddered . . . the Potters had a small son-**

"Daughter." Many interrupted cheekily.

**-too, but they had never . . . mixing with a child like that.**

"More like the other way round," Sirius muttered.

**When M.r and Mr.s Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts-**

_'So, my hell started on a Tuesday?'_ Cassi thought she had figured out what day this was.

**-there was nothing about . . . be happening all over the country.**

"I take it, that's where we come in," Draco said wryly.

**M.r Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work-**

The twins looked disgusted.

**-and Mr.s Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"That's no way to bring up a child." Mrs. Weasley muttered to her husband.

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl ﬂutter past the window.**

Many purebloods looked confused.

"What's so weird about that?" Draco asked Cassi.

"Muggles don't use owls to deliver post, people do."

"Weird," Draco stated.

**At half-past eight, Mr. Dursley . . . throwing his cereal at the walls.**

Many parents frowned.

**'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house.**

"He encourages it?" McGonagall asked, aghast.

 _'I would expect nothing less than that from the house Potter lived in.'_ Snape thought.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the ﬁrst sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"O...Kay?" Said Lee Jordan.

 **For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize . . . there wasn't a map in sight**.

"It's fair to think he has lost it." Fred nodded.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Muggles always look for the logical solution, than what they actually see." Bill Weasley commented.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"Minnie?" Sirius asked. It must be, the number of times the marauders were at the end of that stare...

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner . . . cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Minnie can!" Sirius Cheered. McGonagall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake . . . was hoping to get that day.**

"One-track mind, this one." Ernie Macmillan muttered

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"Nooo!" Ernie shouted in mock horror, gaining laughs.

**As he sat in the usual morning trafﬁc jam . . . strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"That's not strange," Draco muttered.

"It is to muggles," Cassi replied.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people . . . some stupid new fashion.**

Lavender and Parvati gasped in offense.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel . . . and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

"Like your eyes." George pointed out to Cassi.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley . . . his mind back on drills.**

"Simple, this guy." Said Tonks.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with . . . concentrate on drills that morning.**

"The horror." Murmured Michael Corner.

**He didn't see the owls swooping . . . open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"It really is that unusual." Stated Daphne Greengrass in surprise.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night- time.**

"Still weird," Draco whispered to Cassi, who shrugged with a smile.

**Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at ﬁve different people.**

"How nice." snarked Ron.

**He made several important telephone . . . thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road-**

"Really?" Cassi says in astonishment, gaining much amusement.

**-to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"Ahhh, okay, now I get it."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed.**

"Rude," Hermione muttered.

**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy . . . clutching a large doughnut-**

"As if it were his lifeline." Fred completed.

**-in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**' The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**

**'– yes, their son, Harry –'**

"Daughter, Cassiopeia," Sirius muttered.

"I'm a harry when I'm a boy?" Cassi muttered.

"Why are they talking about her...him...?" Remus asked, gaining shrugs.

"Shall we just say she, since all of this happened to Cassi anyway?" Said Draco, earning nods.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead.**

"If only." The twins muttered.

**Fear ﬂooded him. He looked . . . something to them, but thought better of it.**

"He can think?" Draco raised his eyes. Cassi shrugged, looking as lost as him.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his ofﬁce, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him-**

Everyone scowled.

**-seized his telephone and had almost ﬁnished . . . Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Yeah, it is," Daphne said, confused.

"In the muggle world, it isn't," Cassi explained.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter . . . It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"How can you not know your own nephew or nieces name?" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister.**

"Lily was always upset about that," Remus muttered.

**He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that . . .** **just outside the door.**

"Total wipeout." Dennis Crevey muttered mournfully.

**'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell . . . is almost knocked to the ground.**

"He is nicer than I am." Theodore Nott decided.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said . . . Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'**

"Ahhh" It was that day.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Another typo, honestly, around the middle?" Cassi scoffed quietly.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot.**

"Now, if only he had stayed there" George muttered to his snickering twin.

**He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled.**

The twins looked ready to take notes on how to do it again.

**He hurried to his car and set off home . . . because he didn't approve of imagination.**

Pretty much everyone, even the dungeon bat Snape, looked at the book in shock.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four . . . it had the same markings around its eyes.**

Everyones eyes turned to McGonagall, who remained indifferent.

**'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.**

Everyone winced. _Not_ _a good idea._

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

Everyone who had been on the receiving end of it, shuddered.

**Was this normal cat behavior, Mr Dursley wondered . . .** **Dudley had learned a new word ('Shan't!').**

"Lovely," Ginny said dryly **.**

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally . . .** **Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight-**

_That_ was a surprise for most purebloods.

**-there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds ﬂying . . . Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**

"It's that unusual, that it's on the news?" Asked Neville incredulously.

**' Well, Ted,'-**

"Hey! I think that was my dad." Tonks, the auror with bubblegum pink hair, said cheerfully.

**-said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that . . .** **a whisper about the Potters …**

"He is actually putting the clues together," Draco whispered in shock.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living . . . 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

"Smooth." The twins said sarcastically.

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Everyone was really starting to dislike this family.

**'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

**'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …'**

_Funny looking?_ Everyone scoffed at the irony. _From a guy compared to a whale._

**'So?' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**' Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know …** **_her lot_ ** **.'**

Everyone made noises of offense.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips . . . 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare.**

"Wimp." Was coughed.

**Instead, he said, as casually as he could, ' Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?**

"It's so weird hearing you be called a 'he'." Commented Draco to Cassi.

**'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stifﬂy.**

**'What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**

"Howard Potter? Doesn't sound right." Sirius murmured.

**'Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'**

"Oh yes. I bet he would love to have a _unique_ name like Dudley." George snarled quietly.

**' Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

"If he agrees, I disagree," Remus commented.

**He didn't say another word on the subject . . . It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

Those who still hadn't figured out what day this was, were confused.

**Was he imagining things? . . . well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"How sad for him," Ron growled.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but . . . he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…**

Everyone looked ready to fight.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia . . . It couldn't affect them…**

"Think again," Cassi smirked.

**How very wrong he was.**

"Well, that's not ominous at all..." Theo said sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep . . . In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How?" The twins, the most ADHD pair ever, exclaimed.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching . . . The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Who do ya think it is?" Bill muttered to his brother.

"Has to be Dumbledore," Charlie answered.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive.**

"I'd bet." Said Blaise.

**He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver . . . This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"See," Charlie said smugly.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I knew," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I just didn't care."

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something . . .'I should have known.'**

"He knows." The twins said in a spooky tone.

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket . . . the next lamp ﬂickered into darkness.**

"That's so cool, I want one," Ron muttered in awe.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer . . . see anything that was happening down on the pavement.**

"I could have used that so many times," Cassi said dejectedly.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak . . . He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"If anyone had seen that they would have run for the hills." Susan Bones laughed.

**'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'**

"Minnie!" Sirius cheered, making many facepalms.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone . . . She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"Betrayal!" Many Gryffindors said to her for not wearing red and gold.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly rufﬂed.**

No one could imagine that.

**'How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

"The glare."

**'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stifﬂy.'**

A lot snorted.

**'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

The twins made a face.

**'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'**

"They must be Gryffindors," Draco said teasingly.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

_That_ sounds more like her.

**'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' . . . I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

Cassi thought that name sounded familiar.

**'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

Finally, everyone had figured it out. It was _that_ Halloween.

**'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably . . . not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.'**

"Can't argue with that." Dean Thomas nodded.

**She threw a sharp . . . I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'**

"More or less," Cassi muttered, thinking of her first and second year.

**' It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

Some purebloods and wizard raised half-bloods were very confused.

**'A** **_what_ ** **?'**

**'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

**'No, thank you,' said Professor . . . even if You-Know-Who has gone –'**

Cassi rolled her eyes at how she had not said Voldemort.

**'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself . . . people to call him by his proper name:** **_Voldemort_ ** **. '**

Everyone flinched.

"Okay people. If we are going to read these books then you'll have to get used to his name, because I say it a lot." Cassi said, clearly annoyed at the stupid fear of a name. Everyone nodded because they could see how serious she was, and didn't want to stop reading.

**Professor McGonagall ﬂinched . . . frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

Everyone managed to prevent their flinches. Cassi nodded in approval. _It's a start._

**' I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall . . . oh, all right,** **_Voldemort_ ** **– was frightened of.'**

**'You ﬂatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

"Only because he's too noble to use them," Ginny muttered.

**'Only because you're too – well – noble to use them.'**

Ginny blushed.

**' It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'**

"We didn't need to know that." Said Ernie, looking slightly green.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look . . . About what finally stopped him?'**

Everyone leaned forward.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached . . . sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

Everyone knew why he kept quiet.

**'What they're saying,' She pressed on . . . – are – that they're – dead.'**

Everyone bowed their heads for the Potter parents.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"I knew she cared." Sirius grinned weakly to Remus.

**'Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled . . . – and that's why he's gone.'**

"Our little hero." Fred and George cooed. She flipped them off.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**'It's – it's true ?' faltered Professor McGonagall . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know the answer.

 _'My mum.'_ Cassi thought to herself sadly.

**'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief . . . 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

**'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

_'To send me to hell?'_ Cassi thought.

**'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

There was an uproar of protests from all around the hall, even some Slytherins.

**'You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here ?' . . . Harry Potter come and live here!'**

Pretty much everyone nodded in agreement.

**'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore ﬁrmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'**

"A Letter!" Mrs. Weasley Shrieked. "You can't sum up what had happened that night into a letter."

Cassi smiled, happy that someone saw the fault in this plan.

**'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly . . . every child in our world will know his name!'**

_'At least she tried.'_ Cassi thought gloomily.

**'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously . . . growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

"At least I would have been used to it." Cassi scoffed. "Going into a world you didn't know about then finding out literally everyone knew who you were better than you know yourself."

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, . . . she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"You better not have." Shouted Mrs Weasley.

**'Hagrid's bringing him.'**

"I am sorry Hagrid," McGonagall said Flustered.

**'You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

"I would trust him with my life." The golden trio said in unison, then smiled at each other.

**'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

The three blushed.

**' I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place . . . He does tend to – what was that?'**

"What now?" Sirius moaned.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them . . . and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"My bike," Sirius shouted in delight, electing laughs from those around him. Everyone was starting to believe that he was innocent, he just doesn't have the personality to be a mass murderer.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man . . . In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"My baby." Sirius wept, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's been so long."

**'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

"Me," Sirius said solemnly.

**'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore . . . Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'**

"That's me!" Said man beamed.

**'No problems, were there?'**

"Better not have been," Remus muttered.

**'No, sir – the house . . . fell asleep as we was ﬂ yin' over Bristol.'**

Suddenly, Cassi slumped over slightly, leaning on Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco said in panic.

"Yea, the lett'r said that this wou'd happen, 'member? I'll be drowsy whenev'r I'm sleepin' in the books." She said her speech slightly slurred because of her drowsy state. He nodded, sighing in relief.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall . . . shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Unconsciously, some glanced at the sleepy girls head, where the famous scar lay.

**'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

"Utter joy." Cassi scowled.

**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

Cassi perked up slightly in hope...

**'Even if I could, I wouldn't.-**

...And slumped back down in defeat.

**-Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground.-**

Everyone looked blankly at the book.

**-Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

"I feel so loved." Cassi murmured sarcastically.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**'Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' . . . suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Well, that's not offensive at all." Sirius huffed.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

**'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid . . . poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'**

Many scowled, this shouldn't have happened.

**'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,'-**

"Imagine trying to explain that." Charlie snickered to his siblings.

**-Professor McGonagall whispered . . . and looked at the little bundle;-**

"Not creepy at all," Theo muttered.

**-Hagrid's shoulders shook . . . to have gone out.**

"Not the twinkle." The twins gasped in horror.

**'Well,' said Dumbledore ﬁnally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

**'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very mufﬂ ed voice. 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

"Never did get the bike back." Sirius pouted.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve . . . air and off into the night.**

"I miss my baby." Sirius crooned.

' I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street . . . blankets on the step of number four.**

**"You left her on a doorstep, on a November night!" Mrs. Weasley was fuming, along with a great deal of the hall.**

"I had put a warming charm on the blanket," Dumbledore said, hoping to placate the Weasley mother, who just huffed in response.

**'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

_'Imma need it.'_ Thought Cassi.

**A breeze rufﬂed the neat hedges of Privet Drive . . . blankets without waking up.**

Many refused to admit they cooed.

**One small hand closed on the letter . . . To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'**

"Yay me." She deadpanned, now feeling wide awake, as the chapter was over.

"And that is it." Professor Sprout said. The book glowed, choosing a new reader, who turned out to be Professor Sinistra.

** Chapter two: The vanishing glass **


End file.
